Terrible Things
by DippandMabes618
Summary: A one-shot on how Dipper and Mabel's parents met. Based off the song, "Terrible Things" by Mayday Parade. It's not as bad as it sounds! Please read and review!


**Hi. Like I said in my other story Where Are You Dipper? I wrote a one-shot. It's just a small one-shot that I thought of earlier while listening to this song. The song is called Terrible Things by Mayday Parade. I changed one word in the chorus though. Instead of putting 'son' I put 'kids' Anyway it's a really great song and I highly recommend you listen to it before, during, or after reading this. (The italicized lines are the lyrics.) Enjoy!**

It was a quiet day at the Mystery Shack and the crew was playing 21Questions. It was Wendy's turn to ask the question so she asked the twins, "How did you and your parents meet?"

"You dudes never talk about your life at home. How did they meet?"

The twins looked at each other worriedly, "Tell her!" Dipper said with his eyes. "No! You tell her!" Mabel pleaded.

"Um, guys?" Wendy asked. They stopped their little inside conversation, and begun, "Well, it all started when..." They stopped. "I thought you wanted me to tell her." They said in unison. "But then you told me to tell her." They said together again. "Fine I'll tell her." They said in sync again. They grumbled, and suddenly yelled,

"3, 2, 1! Not It!"

"3, 2, 1! No-" Mabel started but Dipper covered her mouth with his hand and said, "Let's just tell the story together." Mabel nodded and muffled 'Okay' as Dipper took his hand away from her mouth.

Dipper started. "Our dad told us this story a couple years ago..."

_By the time I was your age I'd give anything to fall in love truly was all I could think._

"He said that he always loved the idea of falling in love when he was young." Mabel continued.

_That's when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams. The most beautiful woman that I'd ever seen._

"He met my mom around that time and they grew up together. Falling in love as the years went by." Dipper said.

_She said, "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing? I can't help but notice you staring at me. I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe, I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me."_

"Our mom was a very confident woman. She never hesitated to speak her mind. The first thing she told my dad was that he was in love with her." Mabel said laughing a little.

_Now, kids, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things._

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other, tears forming in their eyes as they told the rest of the story.

_Now, most of the time we'd have too much to drink, and we'd laugh at the stars, and we'd share everything._

"Our parents held onto their teenage years, drinking, going to parties, things like that. Of course until they had us." Dipper explained.

_Too young to notice, and too dumb to care. Love was a story that couldn't compare._

"They were both so young and naive. They thought they'd have each other forever." Mabel added choking on her tears at the end.

_I said, "Girl can I tell you a wonderful thing? I made you a present with paper and string. Open with care now, I'm asking you, please. You know that I love you, will you marry me?"_

"My mom's confidence had rubbed off a little on my dad and he finally worked up the courage to ask her to marry him. Unfortunately they never married..." Dipper said trailing off a little at the end.

_Now, kids, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things. You'll learn, one day, I'll hope and I'll pray, that God shows you differently_.

Dipper sniffled and Mabel grabbed his hand. He looked at her and saw she had tears rolling down her cheeks. He took his thumb and wiped some away. She mumbled a thank you and looked the other way.

_She said, "Boy can I tell you a terrible thing? It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks. Please, don't be sad now, I really believe, that you were the greatest thing that ever happened to me."_

"That's when my mom told my dad she had cancer, and she only had a couple more weeks to live. We were only two at the time so we didn't understand what was really happening." Mabel said through tears.

_Slow, so slow. I fell to my knee's._

"I remember one day at home we went to wake up our mom, and no matter what we did she wouldn't wake up. So naturally we screamed for my dad, and he came running from the kitchen. He checked her wrist and neck for a pulse, gave her CPR, but nothing. She didn't wake up." Dipper said as tears slowly made their way out of his eyes.

"I'll never forget that day. Everything was in slow motion. From the jumping up and down trying to wake her up to my dad trying to bring her back. I remember my dad finally giving up, and falling to his knee's by the bedside." Mabel managed to get out through sniffles and tears.

S_o don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose. If you're given the choice, then I beg that you choose to walk away, walk away. Don't let it get you. I can't bear to see the same thing happen to you. _

"When we turned ten our dad told us about her. In the end he told us never to fall in love because it hurts too much, but I know he didn't mean it. He's just looking out for us." Dipper said letting more tears fall freely.

"What he really means is: Fall in love, and be loved, just don't get attached." Mabel explained with waterfalls flowing down her face.

_Now, son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things..._

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
